Battle of Authion
| casualties2 = France: 280 killed 1,000 wounded British Empire: unknown number of men killed or wounded | combatant2 = Allies: | commander1 = Ferdinand Hippel | commander2 = Harold Alexander Pierre Garbay | units1 = 34th Infantry Division 5th Gebirgsjäger Monte Rosa Division | units2 = 1st Free French Division 3rd Alpine Division 1st Brigade 2nd Brigade 4th Brigade | strength2 = France: 16,000 men unknown number of planes, tanks and artillery British Empire: unknown number of men | casualties1 = Germany: 100 killed, unkwown number of wounded or missing | strength1 = Germany: 14,000 men | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Authion was a military engagement that took place towards the end of World War II With the near defeat of Nazi Germany in April 1945. Allied forces were sent to the French Alps - British and French Army were ready to face the determined but weakened Germans and Italians. A critical choke point was the 2 km high massive Authion where the Axis were locked up in. Hoping to conquer Authion and so create a clear path to Italy, Harold Alexander authorized an assault on Authion on 10 April 1945. The German Defend On Authion The massive Authion has a height of over 2 km, it dominates about 1,5 km over the Alpine Valleys of Cairos, surrounded by steep slopes and deforested ravines. It is very difficult to access, only by a strategic path of switchbacks, containing mostly rocky ridges. This mountain range was crowned by important military works, namely Forca au Nord and Milles Fourches au Sud. These were strong, concrete protected forts topped with several meters of earth and locked by high gates and a deep ditch. They were also three Towns in the North East and East of the forts. The massive Authion was therefore of decisive strategic importance in this part of the Alps. The German Command had this alpine area of this massif, the very basis of his defensive system. A Bavarian battalion of the 34th Mountain Division held the fortifications, the flanks of the massif were bombarded by enemy fire. German troop reserves were stationed in the Roya Valley and were ready to intervene at the threatened points. These forts were also protected by important campaign work. Namely: * Trenches * Dense networks of wires * Barbed wire * Anti-tank mines Preperations In the beginning of April 1945, the Command was informed that the Allies were to begin a general offensive on the Italian front. The offensive under the command of British Field Marshal Harold Alexander, was focused on capturing the highest point of the mountain. However, on that date the enemy had strongly fixed on all fronts and in particular on that of the Alps, so that no unit of the axis could be beaten. The date of the offensive on the Authion was therefore set to 9 April 1945. Unfortunately due to particularly unfavorable weather in the Alpine area, marked by heavy snowfall and a total lack of visibility. The attack would begin at the dawn of 10 April 1945. The DFL Division had reinforced it's Infantry with several elements, there duty was to lead the first seize of the attack and then to capture the dominant peaks in the East as soon as possible. The Battle On 9:15AM on 10 April 1945, the French artillery stationed in Peira Cava, systematically shelled Fort de la Forca. The destruction brought on this objective, were relatively small, the projectiles were of inadequate size, not allowing to obtain significant results on this concrete structures that were particularly well protected. At 9:30AM, two companies of the BIMP departed from Tueis. One of the companies went to the military crest of the Spur located between Fort de la Forca and the Three Commons, the 2068 meter peak at the North of this spur. No progression beyond here was possible because of the barbed wire, they were also taken under heavy fire by automatic weapons installed on the slope. The Piton northern spur quickly took them with the armored company's turrets under fire so they couldn't move. However, they clung to the ground, making best use of the craters left by artillery shells, but were killed while under fire from enemy mortars. The losses were suddenly increasing while the next arrival of reinforcements were 15 hours away, there were only seven men valid on the ground. At 5:30PM., with the support of an assault section, the armored turret was destroyed and all the spur could then be occupied. The other company took advantage of BIMP during the fierce fighting to infiltrate the mountain road towards Cabanes Vieilles, surpassing without getting caught in Forts of Forca and Milles Forks. The Genie behind this company Commander Barberot bustled to plug the loopholes with a bulldozer to make the route passable for light tanks. Further to the right, a company of BMIX whose objective was the head of Vaiercaout, met with strong resistance from the enemy. Which forced them to remain clinging on a slope and not reaching the top of this spur. Another company BMXI, climbing the rocky ridges of Mount Giagiabella was counterattacked on the way to its goal and had to retreat to its starting point, because of the number of losses. In the north a company of scouts skiers RIA 3, attached to the battalion reached the summit of Rauss. Around 17 hours after the start of the battle the 4th Brigade from the Lower Camp Silver, allowed a company of the BM21 (reinforced with assault section) to remove the concrete structure of the Col de Rauss. To the south, the work of the 2nd Brigade to cover the right slope of the main operation was almost complete, and a group of 2nd Battalion North Africans (Commander Bertrand) seized Mangiapo and maintained it himself. At 7:00PM, a company of the 4th battalion (BM4) (Commander Buttin) occupied the top of Bosc. At noon a violent attack against the Germans starting from the Cross Cougoule, forced him to abandon the summit. Another company BM4, reinforced elements of an assault section, attacked le col de Brouis, but suffered heavy losses. The results of this first day were quite thin, the Allies could not bite significantly into the enemy's defensive system, and the casualties were quite severe: 66 killed and wounded. In the evening of 10 April, Harold Alexander decided the continuation of the offensive according to plan and a joint action on the Fort Miles Forts, with the assault group let by Lieutenant Colonel Lichtwitz. The assault group was a relatively recent creation at the time, specialized in the attacks of fortifications (forts, bunkers, etc. ...) he had to end this with special weapons, especially bazookas and flamethrowers. The group had several assault sections, each section comprised six shooters bazookas, six machine guns, grenades servants, six flamethrowers and six machine guns. The section also had several light mortars with smoke shells. The 11 April 1945 started with German counterattacks. At 3AM, the enemy vainly tried to regain one of the mountain tops. At 6:30AM, the BIMP section which occupied the northern peak of the spur of the Forca, suffered another attack and had to retreat. At 8AM, before the combined attack of BIMP and light tanks, the Germans abandoned the Cabanes Vieilles Camps. In the early afternoon, the BMXI held Parpella Vaiercaout. Four sections of the assault group, reinforced with two sections of BMXI, seized Fort Milles. At 3PM, the BMIP tried in vain to retake the north peak of the spur of Forca. In the evening of the second day, a very serious breach was finally made in the defense system of Authion and the Allies could now walk on the massif. The enemy however, did not seem willing to yield. Their reactions early in the day, are always very violent. At 9:00AM, a company falls within the BIMP is stopped before reaching the spur of Forca. At 6PM, The forts are abandoned by the enemy, who retired on Beole quickly. At 20:30PM the garrison of the Three Commons, violently subjected to the firing of our artillery, surrendered. The enemy, in this end of the day, began to falter. Mountain hunters, captured, confessed their astonishment at the presence of tanks in these places deemed impractical for these devices. Aftermath 12 April 1945 will mark the final day and success of the operation conducted on the Authion. Which ended the Second World War in France and made a clear path for the Allies to Italy. References Category:Conflicts in 1945 Category:Battles of World War II involving Germany Category:Battles of World War II involving the United Kingdom Category:France in World War II Category:Battles of World War II involving France